


Broken Brotherhood

by intergalacticbooty



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, MITB Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a different motivation for wanting the world title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> What? I wrote something that wasn't porn?

Dean clutched the title to his chest, body heaving and spastic in the ring as he celebrated. He'd done it. The plan he had been conjured up years ago had seen fruition and the ecstatic expression that he dawned as he shouted and raced around and outside the ring showed it. His tongue lolled out, a signal for 'I told you so'.

But just as Dean was going to reveal the true reason for his championship pursuits, he saw Seth and Roman had already left. Abrupt, so quick Dean didn't even notice. Well, he would have to hunt them down and rectify that.

He was hoping to do it in the ring, but anywhere would do in actuality. Maybe a bit of privacy would make it easier, would make the other men's feelings more honest and receptive. Tracking down Roman was rather simple, Dean knew his preferred hiding spots after losses in most arenas like the back of his hand.

"Dean, maybe we can celebrate tomorrow night, okay? I'm tired…" Roman sounded as if he was just entertaining Dean, like those nights when the Lunatic Fringe would drag him out of the hotel room to get Denny's pancakes at 3 am. Back when they shared hotel rooms.

"Jus' need you for a lil bit, Ro, please?" Dean grabbed his hand in almost a childlike manner, practically dragging the older male that only allowed it because he was too exhausted physically and emotionally to do anything else.

It took roughing up a few stagehands and whatnot, but Dean eventually rattled out the fact Seth had retreated to some fancy shmancy little mini-bus thing he had gotten. Little prima-donna, but it wasn't hard for Dean to find, dragging Roman in tow.

"I'm really, seriously not interested in seein' his ass, Dean!" Roman raised his voice right outside the trailer thing, finally yanking his hand away from the younger male's own. "I got enough of his ass to last me a lifetime tonight, okay?"

Dean clutched the title close to his shoulder, shaking his head quickly. "No, Ro, c'mon, it…it'll just take a second."

"I'm too damn tired for your weird shit, DEAN!" Roman yelled then and the younger male retreated slightly. He never raised his voice at Dean like that. What was wrong with him? Well, regardless, he'd make it right, he would and Roman and Seth and he would all be happy.

Just as Dean was going to speak the door to the trailer bus slammed open, Seth still in his ring gear as he trotted down the steps, pointing his finger back and forth at both of them. "Haven't you two made my life a living hell enough for tonight?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Because THIS one dragged me over here!" Roman yelled, glaring over at the auburn haired champion, Dean clutching the title even tighter then.

He licked the bottom of his lips before smiling. "T-This is good. 's good. I wanted to get you guys together again!" Dean said rather excitedly before grinning, proudly holding the title up with both hands, trying to ignore how his arms trembled as he was subjugated to their dagger sharp glares.

"We were both there, Ambrose. We know what happened. And if you're just disturbing me right fucking now to rub it in my face…" Seth was practically spitting at him, Roman's jaw locked in tight and flexing in that manner it did when he was incredibly furious.

"No, no!" Dean said quickly, defensive as he backed away slowly. He didn't want to fight them right now. If he had it his way, he wouldn't fight his brothers ever again. "We can share it!" He said rather excitedly, deep rasp of a voice going high as he grins.

When he first concocted this idea, he imagined how they would react. He'd imagine that Roman would ruffle his hair and hold him close, that Seth would let out one of those belly deep, nasally laughs that were so genuine and honest that it could light up a whole room.

What he didn't expect was this.

The grimace on Roman's face, one that looked almost ill. The scowl of Seth's so deep and dark that it intimidated Dean. No, no this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to have his brothers again, they were supposed to smile and be proud and share the title because they owned this business once together and they could do it again.

"You don't Freebird the world title, Dean." Roman's jaw was so tight, his face so pained with a hint of anger.

Dean's arms fell then, as if the title weighed hundreds of pounds. The weight of his loneliness, of the fact he didn't win his brothers back practically dragged him down to the warm asphalt of Vegas's hot night. "Why not? Why can't we?"

"You really are fucking insane, Ambrose." Seth scuffled then, began to back away from Dean as if he had three heads growing out of his neck. "I can't…Jesus, you're so fucking clueless."

"No, Seth…p-please…" Dean reached out a hand, that one not holding the title but Seth shrugged it away, clasping at the door to his trailer. "Ro? W-What…"

"You are clueless, Dean." Cold, icy edge. "We're not brothers anymore. We…we haven't been for a long time. And whatever trick you're trying to pull…whatever mind game you're trying to play, it's not gonna work on me or Seth."

"It's not a GAME!" Dean shouted then, clasping the title close to himself before throwing it on the ground, both to each men's surprise, his chest heaving as it was finally his turn to glare.

"Then it's even more pathetic." He expected a comment like that from Seth, but he never expected something so venomous to tumble from Roman's lips.

Dean expected even less to start sobbing right then and there, Seth slowly stepping back into his trailer bus and Roman simply shook his head before turning to make his way back into the arena.

Leaving Dean with nothing but the cold, hard metal of the title to comfort him. Something broke in Dean that night when he lifted the title off the hot ground.

________________________________

That following night when Seth and Roman bickered in the ring, Dean snuck in with the title clasped around his waist. He took them by surprise, beating them repeatedly with any weapon he could find.

He didn't stop when Roman's nose started bleeding. He didn't stop when Seth's lip split. He didn't stop, he didn't for several minutes until both men were stumbling out of the ring, trying to hold each other for support as they limped away from their assailant.

Dean grabbed a mic then, pacing around the ring before he screamed out breathlessly. "You're my brothers!" He clutched the microphone tightly, too tightly. "And I'm going to stop at nothing to get my family back." Even if it meant beating them back into place, he was going to make them his again.


End file.
